


Tales of the Six: Kizan

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Series: Tales of the Six [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I think I'm getting the hang of this, Trading Card Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai





	Tales of the Six: Kizan

_It was a hollow victory. By now, the rain had let up, but still drops of moisture travelled down his cheek._

_Kizan could feel Enishi's gaze on him, almost hear the enquiry hanging of his comrade's lips. But their stubborn rivalry prevented it being voiced, despite Enishi's challenging nature. For that he was glad, as it allowed him to keep his mind on staying awake long enough to get home._

_No fanfare heralded their return, but the aging adviser waiting in the doorway to the castle did gape slightly, struggling to find his voice as the samurai brushed past him. Inside, Kageki was waiting, asking the question with his eyes, but stating the situation with his mouth, sensing Kizan's desire to remain independent of the sorrow within the castle._

_Beside their daredevil, Mizuho gazed vacantly out of the door, seemingly oblivious to her friend's missing eye._

_Later when the blood began to seep from under the bandage, Enishi personally forced him to see a physician, standing resolutely by as Kizan removed his helmet, displaying his long hair to the world. His one sign of rebellion Shinai had called it, to which Kizan had snappily explained that he would cut it when the land belonged to Shien._

_By the time the doctor had done all he could, removing the mess of flesh that had once been an eye, Kizan had began to wonder if that day would ever come. For the first time that day, he allowed Shinai's death to affect him, shedding a few tears from his remaining eye._

* * *

Hearing the latest explosion, Kizan felt a familiar envy creep up on him as he neared the source. While he was dealing with these idiots, Enishi was allowed to disregard the noise and remain in his quarters, looking over reports and arguing with Shien.

Sure enough, Irou was standing over Kamon, shaking his head and delivering the start of a lecture. When he heard their Grandmaster approaching, the blind swordsman moved aside beginning to explain the situation. From what he could see out of his good eye, Mizuho and Kageki had come out to watch, but had been distracted by something else inside the armoury.

Which left him to deal with the buffoon in front of him. Other than Irou, the fresh recruits Shien had gathered held a sort of distaste for him. Kizan pushed them further than they would've liked, both in training and in life. He tolerated no fools, and was usually the one to deal with punishment. In their eyes, Kizan was a stubborn old fool whose worst crime was the long hair he still wore, despite Shien having conquered the land years ago.

As purple armour edged into his view, Kizan inwardly sighed, wishing not for the first time that Shinai was there to back him up.

* * *

**Man I love my deck.**


End file.
